Killallippies
= Nation Information = Killallippies is a growing, developing, and young nation at 12 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Killallippies work diligently to produce Sugar and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Killallippies is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Killallippies to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Killallippies allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Killallippies believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Killallippies will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = Formation = The nation of Killallippies was formed when a cunning stranger known as Kowalski defeated California Governer Schwarzenegger in a Jelly Belly Official 50 flavours tasting competition, and was awarded the eight California Channel Islands (San Clemente, Santa Barbara, Santa Rosa, Santa Cruz, San Nicolas, Santa Catalina, San Miguel and Anacapa) as his reward. The five northernmost islands had been part of the Channel Islands National Park and of the three southern islands only Santa Catalina had more than a handful of civilian residents. Kowalski swiftly renamed the city of Avalon (Santa Catalina) San Pedro and declared it to be the capital city of Killallippies, and that all new settlements on the other islands were to be known by the name of that island. Initially the only facilities that lent themselves to development were a passenger ferry port and an airport with a dirt-track runway and a decrepit shack acting as offices. Kowalski swiftly imported herds of cattle from the mainland to farm and sustain the Killillipian people and also signed a deal with the FAO to grow genetically modified sugar beets for consumption and trade. = Timeline = 08/10/08 - Nation of Killallippies formed. 09/10/08 - Trade deal signed with InfernoStorm to import and image:pigs.gif. 11/10/08 - Killippies joins the Citadel Trading Company. Following a severe drought warning the government decide to abandon outlying territories and bring citizens in where fresh water is more abundant, leading to a decrease in land area. 12/10/08 - Kingdom of Floyd and Rangerstan both send $3 million aid packages to Killallippies. A government-sponsored renovation project sees the national airport get a new updated terminal, improving citizen's income. Trade deal signed to import and from Rooster Land. First franchise opens in San Pedro. 13/10/08 - Floyd International Harbour built on Santa Cruz island. Tech deal agreed with Palestine4ever to sell 100 tech for $3 million. Government signs trade deal with Scoutland for and image:furs.gif. 14/10/08 - New foreign ministry and First National Bank of Killallippies built in San Pedro. New factories built on San Clemente, Santa Catalina, Santa Cruz, Santa Rosa and San Nicolas. 15/10/08 - Citizens celebrate Killallippies being one week old with firework display. 16/10/08 - Trade deal signed with Saddlebrook for and . 19/10/08 - Following a consumer spending warning the government decide to cut military expenditure and circulate more money around the economy. Population happiness and income increase. 20/10/08 - Tech deal signed to sell 100 tech to Pandamodia for $3 million. 21/10/08 - Trade deal signed to import and from Colony 15. Killallippies pays $3 million as part of deal.